Cambio de destinos
by Dizashe
Summary: Un trato y la pureza de un alma puede cambiar el destino. Harry Potter nunca se imagino como padre joven de un bebé, menos si ese bebé es Tom Riddle. No slash. OoC, UA.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Sentía su cuerpo al límite, cada parte de él dolía terriblemente. Estaba seguro que de no tener control sobre sí, gritaría hasta que sus cuerdas vocales no dieran para más, retorciéndose de dolor en el piso. Pero si bien tenía una parte bastante Slytherin, su orgullo y voluntad Griffindor era indoblegable.

Pero no había tiempo para eso, pues frente a él, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Lord Voldemort. Ya luego tendría tiempo de retorcerse en su agonía física. Ya luego tendría tiempo de sumergirse en el dulce alivio de la inconciencia…O de la muerte. Pero ahora. Justo ahora, tenía que levantarse del suelo de esa maldita habitación y dar la cara, siempre orgulloso. Por que el Lord podía hacerlo experimentar los límites del dolor hasta niveles insospechados, porque él podía saber que posiblemente, antes de que se percataran de su desaparición, estuviera muerto, y con él la esperanza del mundo mágico. Pero ¡Mierda!, de por si el no esperaba salir con vida más de uno o dos años más de todos modos, y dolores como esos él estaba acostumbrado a sentir, cada noche, y a demás, si bien no le importaba demasiado su vida, no era el mismo caso con la de el resto del mundo, y si el caía, también lo harían todos los demás, ya fuera por la desesperanza o por un avada. Tenía que levantarse, tenía que dar la cara, por él mismo y por el mundo muggle y mágico, y por que él sabía que podía vencer a aquel que se hallaba frente a él. Por que él poder que le había dado él amor era más que suficiente para vencerle. Pero el amor es sacrificio… y el, por medios desconocidos para todos los demás, había ofrecido su alma a esa poderosa magia a cambio de el poder de destruir a Lord Voldemort. Pero sabía que ese poder no vendría a él hasta que probara ser merecedor.

Pensó en el ser que se encontraba frente a él, y se vio a sí mismo, porque ese pudo haber sido él, de haber sido abandonado en un orfanato, y aun así, tal y como se dieron las cosas realmente, ese ser lleno de odio hacia el mundo que lo rechazó y abandonó a su suerte pudo ser él, razones no le faltaban definitivamente.

Una sonrisa llena de placer, crueldad y sadismo apareció en el rostro del Lord, sabía que ese sangrante y torturado cuerpo frente él estaba a minutos de su muerte, le complacía en definitiva ser causante de su sufrimiento, aunque le decepcionaba no haber podido sacar ningún grito de dolor del muchacho. Era hora de terminar.

-Eres el juguete que más me ha durado Potter, por eso te daré un premio, escucharé atentamente tus últimas palabras- dijo el Lord burlón. Por unos segundos pensó que Potter ya había perdido la cordura por sus crucios y no le respondería, se equivocó.

-Te…pe-perdono…Tom Riddle- dijo casi en un suspiro, esperando tranquilo su final, confiaba en que su muerte fuera sacrificio suficiente para el trato. Enfocó sus ojos con dificultad, no importaba, quería ver los ojos de su verdugo hasta el final. Lo que vio lo sorprendió, el antes oji-rojo lo miraba con ojos verdes, humanos. Su mirada demostraba sorpresa, incredulidad y confusión. Lo siguiente fue confuso. Una luz blanca los envolvió a ambos, un desgarrador grito proveniente de el mayor resonó en la instancia, y todo el lugar se sientió envuelto de una magia mas allá de lo imaginado. Harry solo sonrió, podía morir tranquilo.

Hola gente.

Esta idea nació inspirada en otro fic. Deben de entender que yo soy de ese tipo de personas cuya frase de vida es " Lo se todo, y lo que no, me lo invento" n.n así que luego de quedarme picada con un fic abandonado decidí tomarlo y cambiarlo a mi manera. Lo único que queda el la idea de Harry como papí de Tommy.

Besos y suerte.


	2. Chapter 2

Que curioso. Fue lo primero que pensó Harry cuando despertó. Y es que cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron un par de ojos verde esmeralda, iguales a los suyos, observarlo fijamente. Cuando su vista se enfocó y pudo ser capaz de analizar el rostro frente a él, casi se cae de espaldas…oh, esperen, ya estaba en el suelo.

Y entonces sintió magia susurrando para él, y sonrió.

Se sentó, sorprendido de no sentir ningún dolor, y con delicadeza tomó al bebé de un año que al parecer había gateado hacia él si el rastro de ropa, la cual antes estaba vistiendo Voldemort anteriormente, era una pista. El niño lo miró, silencioso, con sus ojos llenos de temor. Harry no lo pensó, simplemente lo puso entre sus brazos, en un torpe pero cálido abrazo.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer; para él era muy fácil comprender las intenciones de aquella magia, no por nada era "su niño".

Y entonces se desapareció, dejando vacía la torre principal de la guarida de Voldemort.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La Orden del Fénix se encontraba desesperada, hace una hora, los compañeros de cuarto del Elegido habían reportado desesperados la desaparición de su compañero. No se sabía cuando había desaparecido, pues lo habían reportado después de la primera clase. Según su testimonio cuando habían despertado solo estaba su cama desarreglada, prueba de que en algún momento se había acostado en ella, pero no había aparecido en el desayuno ni en la primera clase.

Dumbledore estaba deprimido, sentía ganas de esconder la cabeza entre los brazos sobre el escritorio y regodearse en su miseria. Lo había prometido, se lo había prometido así mismo, que después de haber hecho la vida de ese muchacho una mierda por el bien del mundo mágico, lo mantendría con vida y feliz, que si fuera necesario sacrificaría su vida, pero de nuevo había fallado. Ambos se habían enfrentado ya seguramente, y Harry…

Desde su percha Fawkes lloraba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, los libros siempre le habían dado si no una respuesta al menos una pista, y ahora ella rogaba por al menos lo ultimo, algo, lo que fuera, que la llevara a Harry.

Porque Harry, su primer amigo, su hermano no podía estar muerto, simplemente no podía.

Porque si el maldito mundo dejaba morir a la persona más maravillosa y buena que había conocido nunca, entonces al diablo, no valía la pena pelear o vivir en un mundo así.

Mientras intentaba leer y limpiarse las lágrimas que insistían en estorbarle la lectura, recordó lo inconsolable que había estado en el baño de niñas, hace tantos años. Toda su vida había estado sola, incluso cuando había pensado que había conseguido amigos, al final estos siempre terminaban alejándose de ella, cuando sus conocimientos dejaban de serles de utilidad. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, pero incluso había ido al psicólogo infantil, y nada había funcionado. Entonces había conocido a un niño despeinado, flaco y de bonitos ojos verdes. Fueron sus palabras las que la sostuvieron hasta que escuchó los horribles comentarios de Ron. No se engañaba, si no hubiera sido por Harry, Ron no se hubiera ni asomado a ese baño hace tantos años, ni hubiera dejado de ser desagradable con ella. Aunque nunca lo había dicho, ni demostrado en sus acciones, en su mente y corazón Harry era su único amigo…

En una solitaria esquina de la biblioteca, Hermione se rindió y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por violentos y silenciosos sollozos.

…

Ron quería golpear algo, lo que fuera. Su mejor amigo estaba ido, se había largado a otra aventura sin él, y lo más seguro es que ahora estuviera muerto.

Estúpido Dumbledore, estúpido mundo mágico, estúpida profecía, estúpida orden del fénix, ¡Estúpido Harry!...Y estúpido él mismo.

Si hubiera hablado con Harry…si hubiera sido mejor amigo… ¿Esto hubiera pasado?

….

Harry salía tranquilamente de una tienda de ropa para bebes, con un pequeño ahora vestido. Quiso rodar los ojos cuando escucho a sus espaldas muchos "Muy joven" o "¿Viste que trajo al bebé desnudo?" pero decidió ignorarlo y dirigirse a algún lugar aislado para aparecerse de nuevo. Con todo el tiempo que tuvo para comprar todo lo necesario para un bebé (según la amable vendedora de la tienda), logró formar algo así como un plan en su mente. Después de todo, no muchos pensarían que pueden hacerse de un bebé y aparecerse en su colegio de la nada…Pero la magia seguía susurrando "palabras" de aliento, y él seguía sintiendo la inocencia salir en cálidas olas del pequeño en su carriola, el cual ahora estaba bien dormido. No podía dejar de sentir que todo era un sueño y pronto despertaría, pero aún así, en su mente seguía girando el pensamiento de que tal vez, solo tal vez, ahora ya podía tener una familia.


End file.
